Season 46 (2016)
Sesame Street's 46th season premiered on HBO on January 16, 2016. Season overview The show's 46th experimental season features several changes to the show's curriculum, format and set. The season's main education goal is how to demonstrate kindness"THE FUTURE OF SESAME STREET IS KINDER AND GENTLER, WITH FEWER PUPPETS". FastCompany.com, November 23, 2015 and conveys the lessons through new themes relevant to the lives and interests of a typical preschool child (such as bedtime, boo-boos and animals). Fewer celebrity and parody segments are employed this season, as studies have shown less parents are co-viewing with their children. The show also tightens its focus in on a smaller number of select characters: The season also marks the show's move to a new channel. The episodes debut first-run on HBO and will air on PBS following a nine-month window.New York Times article The season also introduces a shortened, half-hour format, completely dropping the hour-long run time. Following the retirement of Fran Brill the previous fall, Stephanie D'Abruzzo takes over the role of Prairie Dawn and Jennifer Barnhart is cast as Zoe. Sonia Manzano retired prior to the season taping, thus does not return to play Maria."After 45 years on Sesame Street, @SoniaMManzano will no longer appear on the next season." American Libraries on Twitter with response from @SoniaMManzano, June 29, 2015 Also leaving the cast are Nitya Vidyasagar who played Leela and Ismael Cruz Córdova who played the role of Mando. Joining the cast is a new recurring human character named Nina, played by actress Suki Lopez. The season replaces the "Cookie's Crumby Pictures" segment with a new Cookie Monster-centric format, "Smart Cookies." New editions of "Elmo the Musical" also debut, and some episodes feature HD versions of "Elmo's World" segments. Also introduced are new opening and closing song sequences, the former marking the first time the theme sequence has taken place on the street set itself. The "What's the Word on the Street?" cold opens have been discontinued in favor of brief scenes of the Muppet characters introducing the topic of each show. The Word of the Day segments are abandoned as well. Set changes The season introduces new changes to the set in an effort to get viewers to associate the Muppet characters with locales, as well as to modernize the look of the street.Sesame Street Unveils Exciting Changes to its Iconic Set During Production of the Landmark Television Series’ 46th Season Changes include: *Elmo's room is now located in the first floor cornerstone of 123 Sesame Street. *Cookie Monster takes up new residence above Hooper's Store, which is given complete facelift to resemble its initial design. *Big Bird's nest area is no longer hidden by used construction doors and is now sitting within a small tree. *Oscar's trash can is relocated to the front of 123 Sesame Street. Oscar is also given the ability to appear from trashcans around the street. *An expanded garden area is added in the arbor, maintained by Abby Cadabby. *Other additions include a community center in the carriage house (with rooftop sitting area) and a Newsstand. The changes were designed by David Gallo. The new set elements were constructed by Showman Fabricators and Gotham Scenic (who built Oscar's new enclosure, the newsstand and Big Bird's nest)."Sesame Street Sports A New Set" - LiveDesign.com Season46Set (2).jpg|Hooper's Store 46-Oscar.jpg|Oscar's trash can 46-Area.jpg|New garden area 46-BB-Nest.jpg|Big Bird's nest Season46Set (1).jpg|Community Center 46-Community.jpg|Community Center 46-ElmoRoom.jpg|Elmo's new residence in 123. 46-Garden.jpg|Abby's Garden Production Initial elements for the season were taped in early February 2015, with primary filming taking place from April 14Stephanie D'Abruzzo's official website to June 5.Paul Rudolph on Instagram Celebrity segments began filming in Los Angeles the week of March 30, 2015.Sesame Street on Twitter The season marks the first use of a StediCam in studio for the show.David Gallo on Twitter Episodes , the newest human character, with Big Bird and Elmo]] ."]] "]] Episodes 4601 - 4635 (35 episodes) *Episode 4601 -- Bedtime Story *Episode 4602 -- Mucko the Explorer *Episode 4603 -- Grover's Street Safari *Episode 4604 -- Saved by the Superfoods (repeat) *Episode 4605 -- Funny Farm *Episode 4606 -- Valentine’s Show *Episode 4607 -- The Best Friend Band *Episode 4608 -- When Dinosaurs Walked Sesame *Episode 4609 -- What I love About Art *Episode 4610 -- Say Thank You To Your Face *Episode 4611 -- Abby’s Fairy Garden *Episode 4612 -- Elmo Steps in for Super Grover (repeat) *Episode 4613 -- The Princess Story (repeat) *Episode 4614 -- Enthusiastic Penelope Penguin (repeat) *Episode 4615 -- Birdie & the Beast *Episode 4616 -- Rocco’s Playdate (repeat) *Episode 4617 -- Camping Show (repeat) *Episode 4618 -- A Very Cookie Mother’s Day *Episode 4619 -- Move It *Episode 4620 -- Hooper’s Lockdown *Episode 4621 -- To The Moon, Elmo *Episode 4622 -- Chicken When It Comes to Thunderstorms (repeat) *Episode 4623 -- Music Magic (repeat) *Episode 4624 -- Abby Makes the Seasons Change (repeat) *Episode 4625 -- Boo Boo Busters *Episode 4626 -- Elmo and the Bookeneers (repeat) *Episode 4627 -- Bye Bye Pacifier (repeat) *Episode 4628 -- Mi Amigita Rosita (repeat) *Episode 4629 -- Dress Up Me Club *Episode 4630 -- Afraid of the Bark (repeat) *Episode 4631 -- Good Sport (repeat) *Episode 4632 -- Sesame Oceans *Episode 4633 -- Don't Get Pushy (repeat) *Episode 4634 -- School for Chickens (repeat) *Episode 4635 -- Snazzy Society (repeat) Airing First-run episodes of Sesame Street began airing on HBO in 2016. The season debuted on Saturday, January 16, 2016, with two new episodes (4601 and 4602) airing back-to-back at 9:00AM ET/PT. In the subsequent weeks, a new episode will air on HBO Family every Saturday at 9AM, followed by a repeat at 9:30. New episodes will debut each Saturday morning for 35 weeks, running from January 16th until the end of the season on September 3rd. Episodes will be simulcast in Spanish on HBO Latino, and new and library episodes will air at 8AM each weekday on HBO Family. The final episode of the season (4635) will be broadcast on September 3, 2016. The show will continue to air on PBS as well, but episodes from Season 46 won't reach public broadcasting outlets until the fall of 2016. Characters Elmo, Abby, Grover, Oscar, Big Bird, Baby Bear, Cookie Monster, Rosita, Telly, Prairie Dawn, Zoe, Murray, Ovejita, Slimey, Snuffy, Ernie, The Count, Bert, Segi, Two-Headed Monster, Horatio, Mrs. Crustworthy, Stinky, Mr. Johnson, Jerome the Garden Gnome, Chipowski, Figby, Miss Fortune, The Crumb, Cookie Monster's Mommy, Grover's Mommy, The Two-Headed Monster's Mother, Telly's mom. Cast * Alan: Alan Muraoka * Gordon: Roscoe Orman * Gina: Alison Bartlett * Luis: Emilio Delgado * Bob: Bob McGrath * Susan: Loretta Long * Chris: Chris Knowings * Nina: Suki Lopez * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar Sesame Street Muppet™ Performers :Pam Arciero, Billy Barkhurst, Jennifer Barnhart (uncredited), Tyler Bunch, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Ryan Dillon, Eric Jacobson, John Kennedy, Peter Linz, Joey Mazzarino, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Matt Vogel, Eric Wright (uncredited) Guest Stars :Sara Bareilles, Aloe Blacc, Alan Cumming, Fifth Harmony, Nick Jonas, Ne-Yo, Pharrell, Gina Rodriguez, Tracee Ellis Ross, Gwen Stefani Credits * Executive Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente * Coordinating Producer: April Coleman * Senior Producer: Benjamin Lehmann * Line Producer: Stephanie Longardo * Producer: Mindy Fila * Directors: Ken Diego, Joey Mazzarino, Scott Preston, Matt Vogel, Nadine Zylstra, Benjamin Lehmann, Chuck Vinson * Head Writer: Joey Mazzarino * Writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Michael J. Goldberg, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Belinda Ward, John Weidman, Ed Valentine, Geri Cole * Puppets, Costumes, Props: The Jim Henson Company NY Creature Shop - Jason Weber, Rollie Krewson, Constance Peterson, Erin Slattery Black, Mary Bremer, Matthew Brennan, Matthew Brooks, Frankie Cordero, Andrea Detwiler, Ben Durocher, Victoria Ellis, Andrea Gilletti, Brian Haimes, Liz Hara, Michelle Hickey, Ann Marie Holdgruen, Doug James, Sarah Lafferty, Lara MacLean, Laura Manns, Casey Miller, Anney Ozar, Jane Pien, Stephen Rotondaro, Kate Rusek, Sierra Schoening, Polly Smith, Whitney Thayne, Sally Thomas, David Valentine, Amanda Maddock * Production: Melissa Creighton, Joseph Roddy, Jonathan Ehrich * Music Director: Bill Sherman * Music Coordinator: Jamie Guzzardo * Vocal Director: Paul Rudolph * Music Copyist: Joe Fiedler * Director of Music Arrangements and Orchestrations: Joe Fiedler * Composers: Eli Bolin, Joe Fiedler, Jake Huffman, Chris Jackson, Kathryn Raio, JP Rende, Bill Sherman, Matthew Sklar, Shaina Taub, Carter Bays, Craig Thomas * Film Producer: Kimberly Wright * Associate Directors: Frank Campagna, Tim Carter, Emily Cohen, Ken Diego, Mindy Fila, Benjamin Lehmann, Jesse Averna, Todd E. James, Ashmou Younge * Sound Effects Editor/Re-Recording Mixer: Dick Maitland, C.A.S * Technical Directors: Tom Guadarrama, Richie Drummond, Manse Sharp * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Shaun Harkins, Jerry Cancel * Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Special Thanks To: Definition 6, Hyperactive Pictures, Magnetic Dreams, Tony Testa, Yellow Sound Lab * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Gallery 46-ChrisAndCookie.jpg|Cookie Monster and Chris Season46 (1).jpg|Big Bird, Elmo and Abby Cadabby Season46 (6).jpg|Nina with Elmo Season46 (5).jpg|Big Bird and Chris in Episode 4608 Image:SesameStreet-Season46-Dinosaurs-(RichardTermine).jpg|The cast in Episode 4608. Season46 (8).jpg|Elmo in Episode 4610 SesameStreet-Season46-Cookie'sMommyNew.png|Cookie Monster and his Mommy in Episode 4618. SesameStreet-Season46-Grover'sMommyNew.png|Grover and his Mommy in Episode 4618. Season46 (2).jpg|Chris with Elmo and Abby in Episode 4625 AlanCumming-SS.jpg|Alan Cumming on the set of Episode 4602 with Elmo and Oscar 46Ep-BTS.jpg|On the set of episode 4605 GinaRodreguiez.jpg|Gina Rodriguez and Abby Cadabby Image:SB-SS.jpg|Sara Bareilles and the Muppets Z.jpg|Sara Bareilles and Abby on the set 9k=.jpg|Sara Bareilles takes a selfie with Elmo 11055473_419130808297130_499083122_n.jpg|Sara Bareilles gets a kiss from Abby Zg.jpg|Sara Bareilles and Grover Season46 (4).jpg|Gwen Stefani and the Muppets Stefani-FRIEND.jpg|Gwen Stefani and the Muppets CBc_FgzVAAAWqsR.jpg|Gwen Stefani and Elmo CBeBQtCUgAA-uP9.jpg|Fifth Harmony on the set CBi6d17UkAAp4wO.jpg|Ne-Yo and Grover Season46 (3).jpg|Tracee Ellis Ross and Big Bird CBjVEBOUoAEwZJg.jpg|Tracee Ellis Ross and Big Bird CBmzRMhVIAE5jHz.jpg|Aloe Blacc and Abby File:CBnJNEIVIAAfX-i.jpg|Aloe Blacc and the Count NickJonas.jpg|Nick Jonas and Elmo Season46 (7).jpg|Nick Jonas and the Muppets Pharrell (1).jpg|Pharrell on the set Pharrell (2).jpg|Pharrell takes a selfie with Elmo Pharrell (3).jpg|Pharrell with Oscar the Grouch Pharrell (4).jpg|Pharrell and Oscar Pharrell (5).jpg|Pharrell with Cookie Monster Pharrell (6).jpg|Pharrell with Cookie Monster and Elmo AbbyGrover46.jpg|Abby and Grover Grover46.jpg|Grover on the set Sources External links *Official press kit *Inside the new 'Sesame Street' set: M is for Makeover at Mashable *New on 'Sesame Street' this season: Just about everything at USA Today 46